The Regiment
The Regiment is a guild found on the Feathermoon (US) Role-Playing server of Blizzard's MMORPG World of Warcraft. We're a role-playing guild with a distinct military theme that revolves around our resolve to defend our homelands from the threat of invasion. We engage in raiding and are active in the Battlegrounds and Arena. The Regiment currently has approximately ninety members of various races, classes, and backgrounds. Nearly half of our members have reached level 70 and many of us have lower level alts. Many of our members are medium-to-heavy role-players and are active in the Feathermoon (US) role-playing community. There are numerous stories currently being woven by our members, some of which have spanned the course of the past year and a half. We typically conduct ourselves in an in-character manner and maintain a role-playing-specific channel for day-to-day conversation and mayhem. There are no character or class restriction, nor season requirements. Alternate characters are very welcome and will be promptly invited after acceptance into the guild if you wish. Though we're an eclectic and opinionated bunch of individuals that may disagree with one another, we do advocate respect towards fellow guild members and breaches may result in severe repurcussions including dismissal from the guild. We hope to provide players with a friendly and supportive community while enjoying the game in all three aspects: role-playing, player-versus-player combat, and raiding. The Regiment is currently recruiting; interested people should fill out an application to join The Regiment. About The Regiment The Regiment was formed August 2006. Shortly after its inception, the Shield of Dawn was amalgamated for operational purposes with The Regiment. Since then, this new regiment has served in Warsong Gulch, Arathi Basin, and Alterac Valley. During the most recent Battle of Tarren Mill, The Regiment provided two reconnaissance units and a squadron of troops to assist the Alliance in holding back the Horde forces situated there. Almost ten months to the day of organization's inception and a mere day after a successful first raid on Karazhan, Daquis Tarendeth - co-founder and General of The Regiment - stepped down from his position. Citing a need to focus on other issues that detracted from his ability to perform his duties to his self-administered standard, Daquis left the guild. Eszti Nightwing, a kaldorei who had distinguished herself in the past both on the battlefield and in assisting fellow members, was promoted to the rank of General in his stead. Under her command, The Regiment underwent extensive restructuring and the echelon was streamlined to benefit the troops. At the core of The Regiment is a group consisting of troops serving a lighter role. These light infantry skirmishers are lightly-armed and armored infantrymen who ride into battle but dismount to fight. They provide a skirmishing screen ahead of the main body of The Regiment, harassing and delaying the enemy advance. They are considered elite units, since they require more training and the self-discipline to carry out the roles of light infantry as well as those of heavy infantry. The Light Infantry of The Regiment consists of six companies that comprise two battalions. First Battalion is the militia unit of The Regiment. Mounted cavalry encompasses the Second Battalion. Ranks Shortly after Daquis Tarandeth stepped down as General of The Regiment, the echelon was restructured in order to better service and rank the organization's troops. Rank is based on a combination of season, experience, contribution, and time with The Regiment. The premise behind the non-commissioned ranks is that each person automatically knows the rank that they should possess and can easily obtain each one by applying the required effort. It also rewards people for playing the game and leveling their characters. By obtaining a higher level and rank, new privileges can be gained. A formal ceremony is to be performed upon reaching milestone ranks and upon being promoted to any NCO (Non-Commission Officer) or officer rank. The procedure for this ceremony has been documented and is performed by the Generals of The Regiment and in the presence of his or her fellow guildmates. Recruit A newly invited member of the guild. Recruits are in a temporary probationary period during which all members of good standing are invited to interact and critique them. After two weeks, a Recruit can petition the officers to be promoted to the next appropriate rank, barring any negative feedback. * All members will have this rank until they reach their tenth season. * The Recruit rank is also used for members of The Regiment who are either inactive for an extended period without alerting an officer or who are not in good standing. During this time, they are on a probationary status and are once again under the scrutiny of potentially every guild member of good standing. If they fail to resolve whatever problem that resulted in their demotion, they may be removed from the guild. * If a recently demoted member feels that the decision was unfounded or wrong, he may petition the Generals for a review. They may choose to either uphold or overturn the decision. Private A member of good standing who is within seasons 10 to 29. Corporal A member of good standing who is within seasons 30 to 39. Sergeant A member of good standing who is within seasons 40 to 49. Lieutenant A member of good standing who is within seasons 50 to 59. Major A member of good standing who is within seasons 60 to 69. Colonel A member of good standing who is season 70. Veteran Veterans serve as the elite units within The Regiment. They have demonstrated courage, valor, and self-sacrifice on and off of the battlefield and so have been awarded with this unique rank. Veterans exhibit a selflessness and willingness to serve that embody the ideals and mission of The Regiment. * The Veteran status is granted to individuals who reach season 70 and have been a long-standing, contributing member of The Regiment. They have no extra rights, but have the responsbilities associated with seniority. Aide de Camp A member of any season that has been recognized as a valuable resource within The Regiment. Aide de Camps are tasked to serve as counselors to other members, offering both the depth of their knowledge and exhaustive skills to aid guild members. They are NCOs and have access to the Officers’ Channel though they may lack other privileges granted to commissioned officers. * In order to be promoted to the rank of Brigadier, a candidate should be at least season 60, be a consistently active member of the guild for at least a month, and be of good standing. Furthermore, he should have proven himself to be sufficiently knowledgably about the game, whether it is about lore, game mechanics, or classes. If a member meets those three requirements, he may petition the Generals to meet and review his service record to determine his suitability for the rank. * Aide de Camps possess invite privileges. Brigadier A Brigadier is a commissioned officer within The Regiment, though lacking the leadership powers of the Generals. They oversee day-to-day activities within the guild and may organize and lead events. They are also responsible for ensuring that members of lower rank have the rank appropriate to their season, activity, and standing. * Brigadiers may be demoted by the Generals based on their conduct or activity to the appropriate lower rank. They may also step down from the position when they wish to do so. * In order to be promoted to the rank of Brigadier, a candidate should be at least season 60, be a consistently active member of the guild for at least a month, and be of good standing. If a member meets those three requirements, he may petition the Generals to meet and review his service record to determine his suitability for the rank. * Brigadiers possess invite and promote/demote privileges, as well as the ability to change the Message of the Day. Abuse of any of these powers will result in immediate demotion. General Generals are the leaders of The Regiment; there are five Generals at any one time. They create and implement policy, usually voting on each issue individually. Each General has equal vote and power. * A simple majority is required in order to implement a new policy; Generals may abstain from a vote, but are strongly discouraged from doing so. * In order to be a General, the individual must be at least season 60 and be a consistently active member within the guild for extended periods of time. * Generals possess all privileges that can be obtained (minus those restricted to Guild Leader). * One General is required to be Guild Leader in order to implement changes to ranks and perform similarly restricted tasks. Despite this difference, the Guild Leader possesses the same power and vote as the other Generals. Oath of The Regiment Recruits are expected to take an oath upon completing their training and achieving their new rank of Private. Their oaths are further renewed upon promotion to an NCO or officer rank. After the oath is administered, the appropriate reponse is, “So be it.” I, (state your full name), though of separate ancestry, do so join in brotherhood today. From this day onwards, I will combine my strength and purpose to perform my duty to The Regiment and protect the people of the land. Neither law, nor love, nor league of swords shall keep me from my duly appointed task. Let my brothers and sisters here today bear witness to my resolve. May the Light and man contemn whosoever fails this vow. Recruitment The Regiment seeks brave souls of all walks of life to fill our ranks. We accept members on the basis of personal merit with no consideration towards class, race, skill, or experience. Seasoned veterans and novices alike are welcome. Please note that acceptance into The Regiment may require a brief interview unless you have a current member vouching for you; we have tried create a welcoming, friendly, yet diverse community within The Regiment and strive to maintain that feeling while acquiring new members. The interview is conducted in-game and should be considered in-character. Furthermore, it should be noted that we are a role-playing guild and anti-RP sentiment will never be appreciated. The forums on The Regiment website are a quick and easy way of attempting to contact us in order to join our ranks. The questions posed there will help expedite your review while giving us the opportunity to learn more about your character. Please put some thought into your answers. Other Resources *The Regiment website *The Regiment forums *Armory page *Feathermoon.net Category:Guilds Category:Feathermoon (US)Category:AllianceCategory:The Regiment